scratchpadfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
內容管理系統列表
以下為'内容管理系统列表'。一般的内容管理系统，大多由以下幾種語言寫成： * PHP (包括Midgard架構、PHP-Nuke及其衍生產品) * Python (包括Zope、Plone及Nuxeo CPS) * Java (包括Apache Cocoon及OpenCMS) * ASP 及 ASP.Net 免費或開放軟體 *OSCOM, the central organization for open source content management, provides many resources on open source CMSes 內容管理架構 *Apache Cocoon *Apache Mason *AxKit *eZ publish http://ez.no/ez_publish/framework, an open source CMF written in PHP *Jakarta Slide *Krysalis Foundation *Midgard (also in a "Lite" edition) *OpenACS *Slither *Tea Trove *Xaraya http://www.xaraya.com/ *Zope and the CMF 內容管理系統 *Absolut Engine http://www.absolutengine.com (PHP and MySQL) *Aegir (previously Aegir CMS) *Apache Lenya *Ariadne *Bitflux CMS http://www.bitflux.org *Bricolage *Callisto *Campsite *CityDesk http://www.fogcreek.com/CityDesk/index.html, a Windows client CMS *CMSformE http://cmsforme.sourceforge.net/ *CocoBlog *Cofax *Contenido open source CMS *DBPrism CMS *Drupal http://drupal.org/, the software used to power Debian Planet http://www.debianplanet.org/ and Kernel Trap http://www.kerneltrap.org/. *e107 http://e107.org/ *eGroupWare http://egroupware.org *Envolution http://www.envolution.com/ *eZ publish http://ez.no/ open source CMS (PHP and MySQL) *Geeklog http://www.geeklog.net/ *Hyperwave http://www.hyperwave.com open source CMS *Jahia CMS and Portal Server *Jetbox CMS http://jetboxone.sourceforge.net/ Jetbox CMS is based on Linux, Apache, MySQL & PHP *Komplete Lite *Kontentor *LifeCMS *Lucid Cms http://www.lucidcms.org/ Open Source CMS trying to be transparent, simple and powerful. *MamboServer http://www.mamboserver.com/ Open Source CMS that is centered towards a flexible interface layout and component management. It has won the LinuxUser & Developer Award 2004 for'Best Linux or Open Source Software'. Mambo competed against open source luminaries such as KDE, Firebird SQL, and eGroupware. *Marqui http://www.marqui.com/ CMS that is for non-technical users. *MMBase http://www.mmbase.org/ *MySource http://mysource.sociostecnologicos.com/ - Open source CMS core with commercial add-on modules *Nucleus CMS http://www.nucleuscms.org/ Open source *Nuxeo CPS (CPS) http://www.cps-project.org/ - CMS based on Zope *OmegaCMS *OpenCMS http://www.opencms.org Open Source CMS based on Java *PHP-Nuke http://www.phpnuke.org/ *PHP-Nuke VKP A clone of PHP-Nuke 5.5 http://www.phpnuke-vkp.org *PhpWCMS A PHP & MYSQL based CMS Project Website *phpWebSite http://phpwebsite.appstate.edu/ *phpSlash *phpCMS A free CMS written in PHP that uses flat files. *Plone http://www.plone.org/ - A CMS written using Python and the Zope Content Management Framework. *PostNuke http://www.postnuke.com/ *Prodo http://www.atipico.com.br/prodo/ *Red Hat CCM *Scoop *Silva CMS http://www.infrae.nl/products/silva/ *Sitellite http://www.sitellite.org *SPIP http://www.spip.net/: French initialism for "Publication System for the Internet". *TikiWiki *TWiki: open source wiki geared towards corporate intranets, features include attachements, revision control, plugin API, internationalization (inc. kanji), authorization per page, section, & site and by user & group *O'Wiki *Typo3 http://www.typo3.com/: Free Open Source CMS system for enterprise purposes. *webEditor *WebGUI http://www.plainblack.com/webgui: An Open Source CMS and application programming_framework *XOOPS http://www.xoops.com : Open Source CMS 專利產品 *Day Communiqué http://www.day.com Providing content management, portal management and digital asset management in one powerful solution. Day is the leading the JSR 170: Content Repository for JavaTM technology API. *Design for Life CMS Content ManagementFast and easy to use Content Management System for websites of all sizes. Designed for non-technical users with support for streaming media. *Documentum http://www.documentum.com is probably the largest and most complex enterprise content management system available, but also the most powerful and flexible. The core product offering is the eContent Server or docbase. *FileNet http://www.filenet.com is the market leader in enterprise content management solutions. FileNet offers products for Content Management, Business Process Management, Records Management, Web Content Management, and Forms Management. *FLUiD CMS 4.5 http://www.feedstream.com/ Easy-to-Use, Host-Anywhere, XML/XSL-based, OpenOffice.org integration Distributed Authoring, Desktop Application - WCM". *Immediacy http://www.immediacy.co.uk UK based content management system acknowledged for ease-of-use *Interwoven was the first major enterprise WCM platform. *Livelink is a content management system produced by Open Text Corporation. *Managee http://www.managee.com content management system by Null Studio http://www.null.ru. *Microsoft has products like Microsoft Content Management Server and Microsoft Sharepoint Portal Server http://www.microsoft.com/cmserver/ *Movable Type http://movabletype.org/ *liveSTORYBOARD CMS http://www.livestoryboard.com/ : secure hosted CMS *PHLUENT CMS http://www.phluent.com/ Phluent is an ASP Content Management Platform". *Polopoly *RedDot http://www.reddot.com The former "InfoOffice", Enterprise Content Management. *Roxen CMS http://www.roxen.com/ has both a commercial version and a free "Personal Edition". *Savvy Content Manager http://www.besavvy.com/ ColdFusion based web content manager. *Simplicis http://www.valtira.com/page/simplicis.jsp is an inexpensive web content management system from Valtira that supports multi-lingual content. *Stellent http://www.stellent.com/ The core product offering is the Stellent Content Server. *SWAA http://www.interchile.com/ Powerful and easy to use Web Content Management System from Interchile Network. SWAA Stands for Sitio Web Auto Administrable (spanish). *Tacklebox CMS http://www.brookgroup.com/tacklebox Tacklebox is offered as a fully-licensed or hosted product. *Tridion CMS http://www.tridion.com/ Tridion R5.1 Content Management Suite". *Varius http://www.xko.co.uk/varius CMS and development framework developed by XKO, aimed at the SME market *Vignette http://www.vignette.com/ large and expensive CMS, running on many well-known websites like those of The Wall Street Journal, The Guardian or Der Spiegel *WebEngine CMS http://www.webengine.be A web-based CMS by Winsome Benelux completely written in Java. *Xitex WebContent M1 http://webcontent-m1.com The enterprise-class J2EE web content management solution by XITEX Software http://www.xitex.net. Powerful tool for making your website the cornerstone of your business success, which provides you with numerous of pluggable components to enhance its interactivity, as well as makes the content management process as pleasant as it ever could be. *DedeCms http://www.dedecms.com 使用PHP+MySQL构造的开源项目，基于XML风格的模板，模仿.Net的双重模板技术。 參看 * 内容管理系统 外部連結 *OpenSourceCMS http://www.opensourcecms.com Try out some of the most common Opensource Content Management Systems before you install them at home. *CMSMatrix http://cmsmatrix.org Compare the most common Content Management Systems against each other. *CMSInfo http://www.cmsinfo.org/ News and announcement of Opensource Content Management Systems. *